


Torchwood Microfics

by theeverdream



Series: Microfics [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bedroom Negotiations, F/M, Gen, M/M, Microfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Unrequited Love, Warnings in table of contents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeverdream/pseuds/theeverdream
Summary: Torchwood micro or other short fics.Each chapter is a complete, stand-alone story.





	1. Table of Contents & Titles

Chapter 2:  
John (Jack/John one-sided)  
“After”

Chapter 3  
Rhys/Gwen  
“Dom”

No warnings yet


	2. Chapter 2

John (Jack/John one-sided) 

 

The dozens he'd shagged were because he didn't need Jack. 

The dozens he killed were because he did.


	3. Chapter 3

Rhys/Gwen

 

He wasn't sure what to make of the look Gwen gave him just now, now that he’d managed to finally bring up the idea of him being more assertive in bed.


End file.
